This invention relates to vehicles, which utilize mobile hydraulic cranes. More specifically, this invention relates to a hydraulic system for operating high-pressure hydraulic tools such as above-ground jacks, rams, bead breakers and other auxiliary devices.
Typically, in order to lift, install, or repair large industrial equipment, an air-over hydraulic pump is used to provide high pressure hydraulic oil to the hydraulic high-pressure above-ground jack to raise, install, or repair the equipment from an air compressor, which is mounted on the service vehicle. The crane itself has a tire manipulator with rotating pads, which are used to maneuver the tires. The crane and pads are controlled, using a hydraulic system, which is associated with the vehicle.
These typical field-service vehicles are equipped with an air compressor system, which operates the air-over, hydraulic high-pressure foot pumps, which power the above-ground jacks and rams. Specifically, often in cold weather, the air-operated devices freeze, preventing functioning of the lifting installation or repair device. In addition, the lines in these systems can become dirty and collect moisture, thus facilitating the freezing of lines and preventing operation. In addition, each different type of mobile hydraulic-crane vehicle requires different flow requirements, depending on the lifting, installation, or repair required, wherein an individual application in the field must regulate these flow requirements. The operator must also operate these foot pumps in close proximity of the tire or equipment location, thus putting the individual, who is operating the foot pumps, in danger since d/he is next to the industrial equipment during operation, which limits the operator's line of sight. Finally, foot pumps provide a ratcheting motion, which can lead to unsafe movements and compromise safety.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide hydraulic system for a mobile hydraulic crane, which facilitates above-ground lifting, installation, or repair of industrial equipment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic system which improves the safety associated with operating high pressure above-ground jacks and rams on field service vehicles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic crane system that improves the safety associated with use of the system.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.